Jealous Sex
by o-Meep-o
Summary: So Misaki is always getting left behind while Aikawa and Usagi-san go out to talked about manuscripts and such. But what happens when Misaki falls asleep on the couch and finds Usagi-san waking him up but has no interest in talking what so ever? Will Misaki Forgive him? R&R Please!ONE-SHOT! UsagixMisaki


_So Guys this is like my First story here on fan fiction. I really tried on here. I was just sitting in English class when this idea popped into my head so i decided to write it down and post it on here. I hope you enjoy. _

_Lots of love From Lori-Chan._

* * *

As i chopped the carrots for tonight's dinner I stared at Usagi-san's head as he talked to Aikawa-san about his latest manuscript. As if he felt his eyes on me he turned around slowly his eyes catching my gaze, I yelped when the knife nicked my thumb bringing my attention back to the meal I was preparing. Hurriedly I turned around and dumped the sliced carrots in the pot, stirring it around slowly while sucking on my thumb. "Aikawa... I heard Usagi-san saying control yourself".  
I turned around to see Aikawa struggling in Usagi-san's grip while trying to make her way over to me, Her eyes glued to the cut on my thumb.  
"Ah! Aikawa-san,I'm fine" I said nervously scratching the back of my head. Usagi-san let her go with a grunt as I walked around them and up the stairs to find the first-aid kit.  
Finally after like 10 minutes of searching for the first-aid kit I found it under the sink, Baka I thought to myself as I opened it, and pulled out a box of band-aid's, I wrapped one around my finger and put the box away walking out of the bathroom and back down the stairs.  
When I got back downstairs I looked around for Usagi-san and Aikawa-san but they were nowhere to be found, Grumbling to myself I walked back into the kitchen and continued to make dinner. I chopped furiously, wondering where they could have went,'They always leave me behind' I thought to myself as I threw all the veggies in the pot to simmer.  
Thirty minutes later I was done with dinner and curled up on the couch cold and lonely, I willed myself to sleep but Usagi-san kept invading my thoughts. So I cried, I cried until my eyes stung, Nose runny, and head hurt. Sometime during my crying I actually fell asleep and woke up to someone gently shaking me, I think they were calling my name. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Usagi-san leaning over me a smirk on his face as his eyes traveled to my arms, Where a cuddly Suzuki-san lay.  
"Ah! U-Usagi-san this is i said stammering, This is, well I was just sleeping I guess. Suddenly my mind was hit with tonight's events and I pushed Usagi-san out-of-the-way running for the stairs my eyes stinging again. Abruptly something stopped me and I realized Usagi-san had my wrist in his grip, He pulled me back to him and i kept my head down, My body shddering with heart wrenching sobs as I struggled t get free.  
"Let me go Baka! I yelled as I ripped my wrist from his gripped and mae my way away from him again only to trip on something and fall face first onto the floor. I groaned and pushed up on my hands shaking my head and wiping my eyes, Then I felt something over me and I turned my head to see Usagi-san's body hovering over mine.  
"Misaki he whispered close to my ear sliding an arm around my waist,pulling me flush against him. I kept my head down, not wanting to look into those mesmerizing violet eyes that cupped me in its embraced and dragged me in every time I looked into them. The tears were back and I couldn't even realize why I was crying anymore, I just couldn't stop crying. I didn't noticed Usagi-san's had move until I felt his hand slide down into my boxers and cup my semi erect member, Pumping it slowly. I tried to hold back my moans and he started to lick and nibbled on my ear stroking my member painfully slow.

Author's P.O.V.  
Usagi-san pulled his hand away and flipped Misaki on his back crushing his lips against the younger asking for entrance, Reluctantly Misaki parted his lips letting Usagi-san's tongue roam freely.  
Their tongues fought for dominance as Misaki relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Usagi-san's neck, Of course Usagi-san won and pulled back so Misaki could breathe only a string of saliva connecting them.  
"U-Usagi-san..." Misaki panted as Usagi-san leaned up and took off his shirt and stripped Misaki of his own afterwards. Slowly, Paifully Slow Usagi-san made his way acoss Misaki's chest leaving bite marks in his wake making Misaki moan and arch up off the bed.  
Usagi-san licked, sucked, bit and tweaked Misaki's nipples, By the sounds Misaki was making I think he was enjoying it., So he didn't stop until the boy was quivering underneath his body, panting with half-lidded eyes staring up at him.  
"Misaki he whispered in a lust filled voice as his trailed a finger down Misaki's torso towards his pants and ripped his bxers and pants off in one swift movement making Misaki gasp as the cold air hit his erection. Usagi-san slid his hand over the boys hard-on and stroked it slowly eliciting a gasp fromt he younger as he started to shake wih pleasure. Misaki tried to buck into Usagi-sans hand but he hed the boys hips down as he took Misakis memeber into his mouth bobbing his head up and down slowly while massaging Misaki's balls.  
"U-Usagi-san.. I-I'm going to..." Misaki didnt get to finish his sentence as Usagi-san sped up his pace stroking Misaki's cock with his hand now while rubbing his thumb across the slit furiously. Misaki came while screaming Usagi-san's name and arching up off the bed, he fell back panting as he watching Usagi-san travel up hi body licking his lips with a smirk on his face.  
"Did you like that Misaki?" He whispered in his ear kissing his neck slowly, He bit down and Misaki cried out in pleasure as Usagi-san kissed it and pulled up to look down at the boy. He presented three fingers to the boy, at first Misaki looked confused until Usagi-san pressed them against his lips. Misaki sucked on the fingers eagerly, coating them thickly in saliva, When Usagi-san deemed them ready he pulled them out and pursed one at Misakis entrance.  
"Bare with me Misaki he whispered and kissed him to distract him from the pain as his slowly slid the first digit in slowly, Miskai gasped in pain breaking the kiss to push weakly at Usagi-san's shoulder's tears forming in his eyes.  
"I-It hurts Usagi-san..Misaki cried out as the digit pushed in and out of his entrance.  
"It'll get better Usagi-san said as he kissed away the tears sliding down Misaki's cheeks I promise".  
Soon it did and Misaki was begging for more as Usagi-san pushed in the second digit and did a scissoring motion stretching him out more so to fit in the third digit as it slowly pushed in. The only sounds heard in the room were the sucking sounds Usagi-sans's hand made as he pushed his three digits into Misaki's entrance looking for that one spot that would make him burth with white hot passion, and the moans emitted from the boy beneath him.  
Suddenly Misaki gasped loudly lettng a loud moan ring through the room.  
Bingo. Usagi-san thought as he hit that spot again making Misaki cry again. He repositioned himself between Misaki's legs and pushed his fingers in and out faster abusing that certain spot inside of Misaki, He cried out over nd over again as Usagi-san hit his prostate over and over again making him see stars.  
Feeling Misaki was close his second orgasm Usagi-san ripped his fingers from Misaki's entrance and turned him so that he was on all fours under Usagi-san.  
He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants sliding them down and kicking them away as he positioned himself behind Misaki stroking his cock, while spreading the pre-cum around.  
Leaning down close to Misaki's neck he licked once as he slammed his cock into Misaki's entrance making him scream out in pain and pleasure as he pulled out and rammed back in repeating the notion a few more times tretching Misaki out.  
"Ow!U-Usagi-San that..that hurt Misaki hissed out tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"I cant hold back anymore Misaki' Usagi-san whispered as he thrust into Misaki with rapid force making his body bob bck in forth in time with the thrusts. Misaki cried out as Usagi-san hit his prostate, Usagi-san got an idea and wrapped his hand around Misaki's neglected member and started to pump it in time with his thrusts that got faster and harder as he aimed for that spot each time. Misaki yelled Usagi-san's name as he came violently into his hand and on the bed sheets the stars enveloping him in their blissful wake, Soon after Usagi-san came, Pain Misaki's insides white.  
With the rest of his strength he pulled out of Misaki collapsing beside him breathing heavily.

Misaki's P.O.V I curled into Usagi-san's chest as he pulled me close to him our sweat slick bodies flushed from our amazing sex.  
Usagi-san's hand came down to my chin and he ifted my face to his and kisse me softly, Instanly a blush crept up my cheeks.  
"I love you, Misaki" he whispered in that deep tentalizing voie.  
"I love you too, Usagi-san I whispered as I snuggled back into his chest falling to sleep instantly.


End file.
